Remembrance
by Dandelioneyed
Summary: An alternate universe where Christine ditched Raoul for Erik because I'm shipping trash. In this story, Christine and Erik set out on a journey to visit all the places of Erik's past so that they can start fresh, no secrets.
1. Introduction

_**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for poto that I've decided to publish! Very exciting!**_

 _ **Warning! I haven't written in like, months! So, in the beginning I might be a little rusty, oh well! I'll get better!**_

 _ **I'm planning for this to be maybe around 10 chapters long, but we'll see! Maybe it'll be a full on story!**_

 _ **Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters! Except for a few, which you'll be introduced to later on!**_

 _ **Let's get this story started!**_

 _ **Woo!**_

 _ **~Chris**_


	2. Chapter 1

Sitting on either side of the rather large table, the two ate in silence besides for the faint humming from Erik.

Coming back to the Paris Opera House was risky, even though the Phantom was proclaimed dead. So during the days that they spent in their old home, they wouldn't be able to explore it as much as Christine Daaé would've liked.

Both of them would've loved to have been talking, sharing their thoughts on Erik's practically destroyed home that they sat in, but they didn't.

So there they were, sitting in silence in the dining room of the house on the lake. The dining room that once shone, with a dark blue carpet below them and candelabras which would've been polished. But now it was a mess, cobwebs and dust surrounding them. The glow from the candles, no longer giving off the same effect.

But yet, this didn't make Erik sad. He felt more indifferent than sad. Yes, all his hard work was deteriorating before his eyes but this home held so many memories. Memories both he and Christine would rather forget. Most of them including The Vicomte.

But as he started his new life, he knew that the two of them would have to take a trip back to his home for so many years. As a goodbye to his old life and a hello to his new one. This trip included his childhood home, now being owned by an elderly couple. Tomorrow the two would head out to see them, and honestly he wasn't looking forward to it.

Christine wasn't either, in fact she loathed the fact that they would visit there. She wasn't stupid, she knew how visiting the house would reopen all of Erik's wounds. And she couldn't bare seeing him in pain.

Maybe knowing that the train ride to Erik's personal hell was tomorrow, was a causing factor in the awkward silence between them. So awkward, that neither of them dared to look at the other. Christine was too occupied with 'studying' the contents on her plate and Erik observing his surroundings. Taking in the sight of this room where he'd spent most of his life in.

Soon, the silence took over as Erik's song came to an end and Christine had practically finished her plate of pasta.

Luckily for the both of them, Erik spoke soon after, "tell me dear, do you remember the tune that I was humming?"

Christine nodded, swallowing her food before speaking, "Past The Point Of No Return, I remember it quite... well." Her cheeks turned a light pink when she finished her sentence, the last word barely audible. That night was certainly something for the both of them. They both expressed their feelings so well, but now... now a kiss on the cheek was as far as either of them would go to show affection. Neither of them minded though, they both understood that they needed a little time.

"You're right, I'm glad you remembered it after how much work I put into that song," Erik glanced down at his own plate, he has barely touched his food, not only was he not hungry, it was also difficult to eat with a mask on. He wished he could've enjoyed it as much as it seemed that Christine had, it had taken him quite a long time to get ahold of the ingredients. Of course, he didn't expect there to be any ingredients left in his pantry, not after a mob had gone through.

Who would've thought that stealing a soprano would get you an angry mob on your hands.

"Pasta The Point of No Return..." he mumbled to himself as he stared down at his dinner, and a large grin appeared on his face. Even though his mask concealed most of the grin very well, Christine could still see his joyful expression. Which, she would've never expected to see in this place. Yet Christine had barely heard him, and as far as she knew he was just smiling for the sake of smiling.

She furrowed her eyebrows together, confused, "what did you just say?"

He chuckled to himself, before repeating his small joke to Christine.

"Erik, that was probably the worst joke I've ever heard," she rolled her eyes, a closed-mouth smile spread across her face.

"Oh is that a challenge? Believe me, I can make worse jokes than that," he smirked as he got up from the table, wandering his way over to Christine.

"Really? Can you really top that one?"

"I can hear the doubt in your voice, and I'm offended," the grin stayed on his face, getting bigger by the second, "of course I can my Angel Hair Pasta of Music."

Christine giggled but her face turned quickly into a frown of fake disappointment, "no more pasta jokes dear, it's wearing thin."

"Never, Christine... Ditalini," leaning against the already weak table he continued, "that's a type of pasta if you didn't know."

At this, Christine got up, trying to match his tall stature. She was no match for Erik, being over six feet tall. She was pretty tall for a girl of her size, five feet and six inches, which she prided herself for.

"Of course I knew that was a type of pasta. Why would I not know that?" she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. While jokes weren't his strong point, it was nice to see him have fun. The Phantom of The Opera, who would've been doing god knows what on a night like this, now spent his night joking around with her.

"Oh Christine, I'll stop making these jokes when I'm dead," Erik said as he sleeked back his hair on his wig, no longer leaning on the dining table in order to regain his height advantage, "or should I say, when I pasta way?"

Christine raised her eyebrow at him while Erik chuckled to himself. Unfortunately for him during his laughter, his mask slipped down his face, revealing part of the deformed part on his face. His laughter stopped abruptly as he immediately noticed. Frantically he turned away from her, fixing his mask along with adjusting his wig in fear that it shifted as well. Christine frowned at this sight, feeling almost betrayed as he fixed his mask.

Was he not comfortable with her enough to leave his mask off? Did he really expect a bad reaction out of her?

Christine placed one hand on Erik's shoulder and he almost jumped at her touch, "Erik, if's fine if you leave your mask off. I swear I won't-"

Erik cut her off, still facing away from her, "no, I wouldn't want to cause you any... discomfort." He emphasized the last word, as if it were an insult. And with that, he stepped forward, farther away from Christine. Her hand that was placed on his shoulder fell back down to her side.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you..." Christine mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Guilt washed over Erik like a tidal wave as he realized what he had said. He sighed loudly, which to Christine, it seemed like a sigh of annoyance.

Erik shook his head, turning back toward her, "no, no... it's fine... I just... forget it, it's time for bed anyways, and we have a long day tomorrow."

She slowly nodded in reply, instinctively biting her lip.

Had she upset him? She hoped not, she didn't want to cause any more pain.

"Erik, I swear I meant well..."

"I told you it's fine."

She nodded, obviously disappointed, but decided not to argue. So, before Erik could protest, she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Erik Dest-linguine," and with that, Christine walked off, a small smile forming on her face.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **How did you guys like it? That'll probably be the standard size for my chapters. But do not fret! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**_

 _ **And even more drama!**_

 _ **~Chris**_


End file.
